kamenriderryukifandomcom-20200215-history
Goro Yura
is Kitaoka's loyal servant who is highly skilled with household work and hand-to-hand combat. He is also aware of Kitaoka's activities as a Rider and helps as much as he can. After his master's death, Goro briefly inherited his mantle as until his own death at the hands of Kamen Rider Ouja. History 25 year-old Goro is Kitaoka Shuichi's devoted loyal servant, willing to do anything for him but not blindly. He is capable in hand-to-hand combat, so it was quite simple for Shinji to assume he was Kamen Rider Zolda. He handles household work such as cooking and cleaning, giving massages, and taking professional photographs. Goro was once Kitaoka's client and because of that, Kitaoka's condition was not diagnosed in time. Feeling indebted, Goro decided to be his loyal servant and bodyguard forever. Kitaoka won't ask him to do things that are fundamentally wrong except for pretending he's dead and have Shinji stuff the body in the car. He has been known to disapprove of Kitaoka's actions and is able to coerce Kitaoka eventually. Later on, he comes to disapprove of him fighting as a Kamen Rider but he does not ask him to stop. He does intentionally tries running Asakura over with a car, but Kitaoka prevents this and scolds Goro, pointing out that it's his business to take care of. Goro does like Shinji, knowing he meant no harm to Kitaoka and wouldn't hurt a fly under normal circumstances. When Kitaoka died, Goro took his boss's place as Zolda, only to be defeated by Asakura. When Shiro Kanzaki altered the timeline so that the Rider War never happened, Goro was brought back to life alongside Kitaoka. Kamen Rider Zolda Kamen Rider Zolda Rider Statistics *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 110kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 15t (AP: 300) *'Kicking Power': 15t (AP: 300) *'Maximum Jump Height': 15m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 7 seconds *'Sight & Hearing': 20km Zolda is a far-range Kamen Rider, using different forms of heavy artillery to fight. His default weapon is his which doubles as a submachine gun with a cyclic rate of 120 rounds per minute. Using his Card Deck, Zolda can conjure up additional weapons that form from his Contact Monster's body such as the Giga Launcher bazooka, the Giga Cannon backpack, and a huge Giga Armor shield. In his Final Vent , Zolda summons Magnugiga in front of him, inserting his Magna Visor into the monster's back to have it fire all of its arsenal at once at the enemy and the surrounding area. Appearances: Ryuki Episode 50 Contract Monster Advent Deck *'Advent' (AP: 6000): Summons Magnugiga. *'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Giga Horn. Never used in the series. *'Guard Vent' (GP: 3000): Conjures Giga Armor. *'Guard Vent' (GP:1000): Conjures Giga Tector. Never used in the series but this card was made by Bandai in Ryuki collectable card games. *'Shoot Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Giga Cannon. *'Shoot Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Giga Launcher. *'Final Vent' (AP: 7000): Executes End of World. Zolda summons Magnugiga in front of him inserting his Magna Visor into the monster's back to have it fire all of its arsenal at once at the enemy and surrounding area. File:Torque_Advent.JPG|Advent File:Torque_Strike_Vent.JPG|Strike Vent (never used) File:Torque_Guard_Vent.JPG|Guard Vent, Giga Armor Zolda Second Guard Vent.jpg|Guard Vent, Giga Tector (never used) File:Torgue_Shoot_Vent_2.JPG|Shoot Vent, Giga Cannon File:Torque_Shoot_Vent.JPG|Shoot Vent, Giga Launcher File:Torque_Final_Vent.JPG|Final Vent Equipment *Advent Deck - Advent Card holders, also used as a key to transformation. As long as Goro holds one, he can detects presents of other Riders and Mirror Monsters inside the Mirror World, as well as surviving without dying when return to real world *V-Buckle - Transformation belt materialised from a mirror reflection. *Advent Cards - Trading cards that supply the user powers, weapons, and Mirror Monsters (if they catch any). Weapons *Magna Visor - Loadgun/Visor used by Zolda to summon the Advent Cards' powers to him and other Riders if he used theirs. *Giga Horn - Gauntlet modeled after Magnugiga's head. Never used in series but featured in Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO and so on. *Giga Armor - Shield modeled after Magnugiga's chest. *Giga Tector - A pair of shields modeled after Magnugiga's knee pads. *Giga Cannon - Bazooka modeled after Magnugiga's right arm. *Giga Launcher - Shoulder Cannons modeled after Magnugiga's legs. Notes *In his debut scene, Goro makes hand motions similar to Shouichi Tsugami's for summoning his belt to become Agito. *Goro made a cameo appearance in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ net movie in Zolda's section, where he was present to demonstrate their cooperation as partners along with Kamen Rider Zeronos and Deneb to put an end to Eiji and Ankh's argument. However, it didn't work after all. *In , Shuichi calls Momotaros "Goro-chan", much to his dismay. *Although not a rider in the long-run, Goro died an ironic death just like the other Mirror World Riders: Having faked his death by pretending to be Zolda in an effort to drive Shinji out of the war, Goro would die for real after becoming Zolda, following Shuichi's death. See Also *Chance & Drew Lansing - Goro's American counterparts in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Allies Category:Temporary Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Police Category:Revived Riders Category:Heroes